Te he visto
by AtaraxiaHipnos
Summary: Una conversación entre Blaise y Draco saca a la luz que ambos han visto más de lo que deberían. Y no son los únicos. Este fic participa en el Reto #18: "Amor es amor" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


**Exención de responsabilidad:** _Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Todo es obra de la querida JK Rowling._

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto # 18: "Amor es amor" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años _._

* * *

 **Te he visto**

Ambos se encuentran en la habitación de los alumnos de Slytherin de sexto. Draco está desabotonando su túnica con esa parsimonia que solo utiliza cuando quiere dar un espectaculo. Blaise tiene su mirada fija en su espalda, seguramente calculando que ese momento, donde ambos están a solas, es el momento perfecto para soltar aquello que está dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde un tiempo.

—No entiendo por que la ilucionas si ambos sabemos que no te gusta.

Draco detiene su movimientos por un segundo antes de proseguir a deslizar la túnica por sus hombros, ni siquiera se voltea a verlo para responder.

—¿De verdad no lo entiendes? —Se puede escuchar la diversión en su voz.

Blaise entrecierra sus oscuros ojos, siguiendo el movimiento de los músculos de su espalda debajo de su camisa mientras se quita la prenda. Uno podría imaginarse la ira bullendo desde la boca de su estómago, como un caldero hirviendo. Solo imaginarlo, porque por supuesto que él no demostró ningun sentimiento fuera de control.

—Entiendo la parte de buscarte una buena esposa con la que conservar la pureza de sangre —dice Blaise, usando aquel tono impersonal que le sale con naturalidad—. Me sorprende que sea ahora, y justo con Pansy, que decidas hacerlo. Ni siquiera nos hemos graduado.

Draco lo mira por encima del hombro, elevando una ceja rubia mientras se desanuda el cuello de la corbata.

—¿Qué pasa, Blaise? —dice en tono burlón—. ¿La querías para ti?

Un resoplido despectivo es lo que recibe como respuesta.

—No seas ridiculo.

—¿Entonces?

—Me resulta estúpido que desperdicies tu juventud jugando al enamorado con una empalagosa que ni siquiera te gusta.

Vaya, eso no sonó tan impersonal como Blaise hubiese querido, eso seguro.

Como si Draco pensara lo mismo, se gira del todo hacia él. La corbata verde y plateada cuelga de manera suelta a los lados de su cuello, su camisa blanca tiene desabotona los tres primeros botones, dejando entrever su pálida piel lampiña.

—¿Y si no estoy jugando? —dice Draco. Sorprendentemente, sus palabras están desprovistas de sorna.

Blaise decide mantenerse en silencio, pero es evidente que él tambien se encuentra un poco descolocado por aquel cambio. Los pasos de Draco son un suave susurró en la habitación, que se detiene cuando se encuentra frente a él. Pocas veces se lo ha visto tan serio.

—¿Y si ella en verdad me gusta? —pregunta, mirándolo como si quisiera que la pregunta calara hondo en la mente embrollosa de su amigo—. ¿Tendría algo de malo?

Blaise aprieta la mandíbula. Y casi se puede vislumbrar el brillo triunfal en los ojos de Draco, ese jodido manipulador.

—Ella no te gusta —Las palabras suenan a un siseo peligroso.

Draco avanza un paso más, de manera súbita, haciendo que su corbata suelta golpetee contra el pecho de Blaise. Este no retrocede, el único indicio de nerviosismo es su morena nuez subiendo y bajando en su garganta. Cosa que Draco seguro no nota, no cuando su mirada está fija en la de Blaise, en una obvia batalla de resistencia.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro? —Es admirable lo estoico que se mantiene. Cosa difícil teniendo a Draco a tan corta distancia, donde sus palabras son sopladas directo a su barbilla y donde el único aroma que debe ser capaz de identificar es la colonia francesa de este.

Una sonrisa ligera se desliza en el rostro de Blaise. Clara señal de que tiene una buena carta a jugar.

—Por que te he visto —dice con calma—. Te he visto mirándole el culo al capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

La pequeña victoria de Blaise surge cuando Draco se echa hacia atrás, perdiendo todo tinte fanfarrón en su rostro.

Bueno, era hora de que entendiera que no es el único que sabe dar un buen golpe.

Animado, Blaise agrega:—Déjame decirte; tienes un gusto que deja bastante que desear.

Las mejillas de Draco enrojecen, se ve el odio queriendo salirse de su ser, las defensas levantándose, el veneno fabricándose en su interior, listo para devolver el ataque. Él nunca se toma bien perder una batalla.

Por eso mismo, es algo nuevo cuando se lo ve esforzándose para calmar todo aquello. Respirando hondo, tragándose la ira. Alguien ha estado practicando técnicas de autocontrol.

Blaise está desconcertado y molesto por esto. Es de comprender, en especial cuando Draco vuelve a avanzar el paso retrocedido, con una expresión determinante e intensa plantada en su cara. Mala señal.

—Déjame decirte —dice Draco, alzando su comisura izquierda en una sonrisa—, el tuyo es un gusto exquisito.

Blaise frunce el ceño, como si no entendiera a qué viene el comentario. Pero cualquiera con un buen ojo para los negocios apostaría 100 galeones a que aquellas palabras lo aterrorizaron más de lo que está dispuesto a demostrar

—Yo tambien te he visto —aclara Draco, y el pecho de Blaise se detiene a media respiración—. En las duchas —La blanca mano tantea el largo de la corbata perfectamente anudada del otro, haciendo una pausa para el suspenso—. Mirándome.

Directo a la yugular.

Y como era de esperarse, Blaise quita su mano de un golpe y se aleja de él, como si su toque quemara. Tal vez lo hacía en cierta forma.

—¿Te lanzaste a ti mismo un Confundus o qué? —espeta furioso. Desquiciado. Con sus emociones escapando de su control.

—No es tan grave, Blaise —dice Draco, luciendo tan pagado de sí mismo que dan ganas de golpearlo—. Es comprensible, a decir verdad.

—Eres un maldito idiota.

—¿Yo? —Draco enarca una ceja—. Si eres tú el que no sabe ser discreto. Deberías seguir más mi ejemplo, querido amigo.

Si Draco quería tranquilizarlo hizo una pésima elección de palabras.

—¿Tu ejemplo? —dice Blaise, despectivamente—. ¿Te refieres a ser un fanfarrón idiota y cobarde que no se cansa de que una pandilla de apestosos Gryffindors le pateen el culo?

Claro que las de Blaise tampoco fueron las mejores, no si lo que buscaba era salir de ese maldito circulo vicioso de calladas miradas anhelantes a distancia. Pero retractarse no era una opción. Blaise, viéndose acorralado, ya sacó sus colmillos e inyectó el veneno.

Ya hirió el orgullo de Draco.

—¡Yo no dejo que nadie me patee el culo! —Y hasta ahí llega el autocontrol de Draco, quien rojo de ira, saca su varita para apuntar a Blaise—. ¡Y no soy un cobarde! ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que he...!

Draco se calla abruptamente, luciendo impotente, frustrado, como si dudara entre maldecir a Blaise o marcharse e incendiar todo a su paso. Al parecer se decide por lo segundo, porque se gira abruptamente y se dirige a zancadas hacia su cama, como si pensara tomar su túnica de vuelta y marcharse.

Blaise aprieta los labios, sus ojos siguiendo sus movimientos, se puede ver el esfuerzo que hace para soltar las palabras.

—Estas exagerando —dice finalmente—. Yo solo quería hacerte ver que estás desperdiciando tu juventud con un noviazgo prematuro... y tú me sales con esas.

Draco se detiene, mirándolo por encima de su hombro. Si bien Blaise no estaba dispuesto a mostrarse arrepentido, ni mucho menos a disculparse, era lo más parecido a retractarse que se podía obtener de él.

Blaise ya había sacado la bandera blanca, ahora todo dependía de si el rencoroso de Draco Malfoy aceptaba la tregua o no.

—Te preocupas mucho por mí, al parecer —comenta Draco, con cierta indiferencia, sin todavía voltearse hacia él.

—No es divertido tener de amigo a alguien castrado, eso es todo.

—Como si alguien pudiera hacerme eso —resopla Draco—. Mucho menos Pansy.

—Entonces admites que no te gusta.

Entonces Draco si se voltea, sus ojos grises taladran los suyos.

—Lo admito —dice finalmente, y levanta una ceja a modo desafiante—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Nunca me interesó —dice Blaise—. ¿Y qué hay del Gryffindor?

Blaise casi siempre se refería a él de esa manera, se negaba a darle la importancia que todo el mundo le daba. A Draco le gustaba eso.

—No me involucraría con leones, menos con él mas molesto de ellos.

Es casi imperceptible como desaparece la tensión de los hombros de Blaise. Pero tal vez Draco si lo nota, porque sonríe ladinamente y agrega con obvia insinuación en su voz:

—Tengo un mejor gusto del que crees, Blaise. Uno tan bueno como el tuyo.

Y Blaise lo capta. Porque es un evidente coqueteo, porque es es un "Yo también te he estado espiando en las duchas" gritado a viva voz, porque habría que ser estúpidamente despistado para no darse cuenta de la clara invitación.

Por el modo en que sus manos se abren y se cierran se puede ver que le cosquillea la piel por acercarse. Pero lo detiene su conciencia, la comprensión de lo que podría pasar si cede a su voluntad y los terminan atrapando, lo detiene la importancia de conservar la sangre y la mirada congelante de su madre.

Lo detienen la mismas cosas que detienen a Draco. Aún así, este último, ante la duda de Blaise, vuelve a hablar:

—Tú dijiste que había que aprovechar nuestra juventud —dice, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, encogiéndose de hombros como si nada—. Y si no es Pansy, tal vez tenga que rebajarme con algun Hufflepuff o Gryffindor —Levanta la barbilla, con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios—. Son menos neuronas pero más acción.

Y como si solo de un incentivo se necesitará, Blaise frunce el ceño, y esta vez es él quien se dirige a paso firme hacia Draco. Hay un brevísimos intercambio de miradas entre ellos, un pacto de silencio, antes de que la mano de Blaise tome la nuca de Draco y empuje su boca contra la suya.

Draco responde con la misma fuerza, con una mano en los morenos rizos apretados y otra deslizándose por el costado de Blaise, rodeando su cintura, bajando por los botones de su camisa, tanteando con sus dedos hasta llegar a...

Un jadeo se escapa de Blaise, interrumpiendo el beso.

—Vaya —dice Draco, relamiéndose los labios—. ¿Desperté a la anaconda?

Contra todo pronóstico, Blaise se ríe.

—De hecho —Empuja sus caderas contra los de Draco—. Tú no pareces estar mejor.

—Yo siempre estoy mejor —Y después de semejante demostración de humildad, Draco empuja a Blaise contra la cama que estaba detrás de este. Que, cabe destacar, no pertenece a ninguno de los dos—. Ahora, es hora de que te quites el uniforme. No puedes dormir con él puesto.

Blaise, apoyado con las palmas hacia atrás, en una postura relajada, le sonríe con sus resplandecientes dientes. Un espectáculo que no se ve todos los días.

—Muy buena observación.

Draco se desabotona los últimos botones, y con una expresión depredadora en su rostro, se acerca con intenciones de ayudar a desvestir a Blaise.

Bien, creo que ya es hora de intervenir.

Con un movimiento de varita, deshago el _Encantamiento desilusionador_ y me aclaro la garganta. Sus cuellos se giran tan rápido hacia mi dirección, que casi pude escuchar el crujido. Draco suelta la corbata ajena como si quemara y se separa. Blaise se incorpora como si le hubieran clavado una espina en el trasero.

—Theo, ¿qué demonios...?

—Miren, yo tambien he visto varias cosas en todo este tiempo —les digo, haciendo un gesto para que retengan las explicaciones (o el _Obliviate_ ) en su lengua por un momento—. Los he visto comiéndose al uno al otro con la mirada cuando creían que nadie los veía, he visto los celos —dirijo mi mirada a Blaise, para luego dirigirla a Draco—, y tambien he visto la manipulación para provocar los celos...

Este último da un paso al frente, con evidente alteración.

—Mira, lo que creas que viste...

—Lo que sí que no estoy dispuesto a ver —levanto la voz, dejando clara mi postura— es a ustedes dos, _follando_ , en _mi_ cama. ¿Les queda claro?

Un pesado silencio le sigue a mis palabras. Draco tiene su varita girando nerviosamente en su mano, Blaise, más discreto, tamborilea los dedos contra su bolsillo. Ambos seguramente pensando si tienen algo para chantajearme a cambio de mi silencio o si no les quedara de otra que hechizarme de algún modo.

—No se molesten —les digo, viendo sus intenciones—. No diré nada. No me interesa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer, mientras no lo hagan a mi vista y, por si no fui lo suficientemente claro, en _mi_ cama

Me quito la túnica y avanzo hacia mi cama. Con un movimiento de varita ya estoy puesto en mi ropa de dormir. Ellos se hacen a un lado para dejarme pasar, mirándome en silencio.

—Buenas noches —les digo, dándole la espalda, ya envuelto en las sabanas—. No se queden hasta muy tarde, que por la mañana tenemos que hacer el trabajo de McGonagall.

Cuando creí que ninguno de los dos iba a responder, Blaise se aclara la garganta y farfulla un discreto:—Bien.

Después de eso, oigo sus pasos alejándose y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose al salir. Seguramente se fueron a continuar a otro lado. Solo espero que ahora que están las cosas claras entre esos dos sea menos molesto estar con ellos.

Aunque algo me dice que solo se volverá peor.

* * *

 **Espero que haya quedado bien. Estaba corta de tiempo y me apresure en hacerlo.**

 **Besos.**


End file.
